


Similarities

by RandomWeirdOne



Series: We Will Be Heroes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), The ships just kinda exist, i can't really write romance so...., oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdOne/pseuds/RandomWeirdOne
Summary: How can they be so alike when they knew each other for such a little amount of time? Or similarities between James and Carter Rogers and their parents.





	Similarities

_Hair_

Carter always hated really long hair. Not on other people, just herself. She would always complain of it being hot and getting in the way whenever she let it grow more than an inch past her shoulders. Sam and Bucky didn't care how she wanted to wear her hair until she eleven.

They went to a barbeque at the Bartons for Clint's birthday. Carter had gotten her hair cut two days before, and her bright red locks fell an inch past her chin. It was Cooper who let them inside and dragged the twins to the backyard to play baseball with the other kids. Sam and Bucky ended up in the kitchen with all of the adults.

It was Clint that saw it first. He had glanced out the window to check on the kids and froze.

"Carter cut her hair." He said slowly.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, a few days ago."

Clint's eyes hadn't moved from Carter and tears had started to form in his eyes.

"She looks just like Nat."

Everyone fell silent. Sam looked out the window. James and Carter looked like what would happen if you blended Steve and Natasha's faces together. And they tended to look like one parent or the other when they made certain faces. It was Carter's turn to bat. Her eyes were narrowed in determination as she watched the ball, her short red hair was tucked behind her ears. Sam was speechless. At that moment Carter Rogers was the spitting image of her mother.

"Yeah," Sam croaked, "She does."

It wasn't just the hair, but it certainly didn’t help.

* * *

 

_Dashboard_

"James, get your feet off the dash."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"My shoes aren't even dirty."

" _James,_ "

" _Uncle Bucky,_ "

Bucky sighed. Arguing with James was never a good idea. He glanced at the thirteen-year-old next to him. James was right, his shoes weren't dirty. He'll let him get away with it this time.

* * *

_Morals_

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Barnes." The elementary school principal said.

"No problem."

Bucky was sitting in a chair in the principal's office, one of the twins on either side of him.

"It seems James and Sarah-"

 _"It's Carter,"_ Carter whispered.

"Hey," Bucky said, "Don't interrupt your principal, she didn't know."

"Anyway, it seems James and _Carter_  have gotten themselves into a fight. They punched a child."

"He pushed Aaron off the swing he deserved it!" James defended, his sister nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't mean you can punch someone, James."

"Dad hated bullies."

Bucky froze and turned to look James in the eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"He said that Dad hated bullies." Carter supplied from behind him.

Bucky looked at the principal.

"They'll take whatever punishment you give them and they will never harm another student again, but this just became a family situation. I'm taking them home and they're grounded-"

"What!"

"Oh come on."

"-but they're going home."

The twins promised to never hurt a classmate again and Bucky sent them to their rooms as soon as they got home. I wasn't a punishment, he just didn't want them to see him cry.

* * *

_Language_

Bucky and Sam kept their vocabulary censored around the twins. They had loosened up about it as James and Carter got older, but they didn't curse that much around them. So imagine their surprise when they heard the twins curse like sailors.

Sam was walking up the stairs to shower after a run and passed Carter's room. The door was half open and Carter was lying on her bed, her geometry homework in front of her and Nate Barton on facetime. She seemed to be paying no attention to her homework and was instead laughing her head off at whatever Nate was talking about.

"Nate, what the fuck!" She laughed.

She caught Sam looking at her and stopped laughing.

 _"Carter, you okay?"_ Nate said.

 "She's fine, Nate," Sam called.

Carter looked surprised. Sam laughed.

"You're fine, Carter."

When the rest of the Avengers heard it, they didn't react as well.

"Carter, you are such a fucking idiot." James breathed out before erupting into laughter.

Everyone turned, eyes wide. Clint spoke first.

"So am I gonna be the one to point out the irony of Steve 'Language' Rogers son being the one to say that?"

Bucky snorted.

"What are you talking about? They got it from Steve!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently working on a main plot for a longer fic that will go into what happened to Steve, but in the meantime I will write oneshots like this that will feature normal life for the twins. If there is anything specific you want to know about the twins let me know!


End file.
